


There’s a power

by Griffinous56



Series: HK ABOverse that no one asked for [4]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good lords this’s too silly and fluffy for me, Holding Hands, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Post-Game(s), Verbal Bondage, Wait I forgot the most important tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56
Summary: Hollow turns their head back to him, and shrugs. Like it’s no big deal at all. Not at all.Grimm takes note on watching his absentminded wishes before saying it around them.





	There’s a power

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【中译】无形之锁](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392985) by [XXFredricaXX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXFredricaXX/pseuds/XXFredricaXX)



> After all the hardcore shit I’ve pulled, this one is too vanilla and soft for my heart and shit do I like it.

It starts out simple. Grimm is completely worn out that night, fatigued from constant runs and shows to please those picky and demanding audiences from the City. The Troupe has been performing nonstop for the past five hours, and he is tired and grumpy and frustrated when a steaming mug of soup is set down on his desk with soft clunk. Grimm looks up.

 

Hollow, who is preparing to leave the room with his dusty cloak tucked under their arm, simply looks back at him and crooks their head. He notices that they are referring to his soup, so he takes a sip.

 

The soup is burning hot, kinda chewy with small pieces of cut mushrooms harvested from Fungal Waste and soft boiled Uoma’s eggs. Grimm recognizes the soup immediately, memories during his time as Grimmchild spent bothering Bruno, the butler mantis, rushes back in wave. This is his favorite soup recipe. The fact that Hollow somehow knows his favorite food doesn’t bother him that much surprisingly, seeing how the former vessel has spent most of their time helping the troupe’s caretakers since… what feels like forever. (Has it really been that long since the Hollow Knight joined their troupe, his pack?)

 

Grimm snaps out of his thoughts when his mate silently approaches him with long steps and he automatically offers his other hand as they raise their own. Their claw written simple words on his palm, it’s tickle. 

 

_“More?”_

 

He briefly thinks over it and wants to say no thank you, that’s enough, but what comes out of his mouth is: “Toasted marshmallows and cherry soda?” He almost slaps his face, because those are his favorite treats when he was a Grimmchild.

 

Ivory mask only tilts a bit in return before they write more on his palm. _“Small kind?”_

 

“Yes please.” That comes out more confidence than the last and he wants to feel bad for asking his mate to do what his servants would, but then Hollow has been working as the troupe’s caretaker for a long time now and it’s basically their duty too. Beside, they seem eager to comply too.

 

At his answer Hollow only gives him a nod and a nuzzle at his check before they head out.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I have to do this…” Grimm groans for the fifth time since that morning, leaning back on his chair to rub his face. He then looks hatefully at his twenty what stacks of paper and silently asking himself if forging an alliance with Hallownest on behaves of its newest Queen does worth it at all. 

 

From the other side of the room, Hollow simply gives him a small nod in return, resumes to battle their own stacks of papers. And Grimm can’t exactly complain, seeing how the matters they  are tending to are more important and complicated than his.

 

Grimm sighs and picks up his pen again. Fingers itching not to perform a small pen trick to distract himself.

 

Three days later, when Grimm opens his drawer to take out his remaining reports, he finds all of them finished, each completed with an awkward yet elegant signature at the bottom he immediately recognized. He gives it a brief and finds no hiccups in the writing, all done splendidly and neatly. 

 

On their bed, Hollow stretches and turns to face the wall.

 

“You didn’t have to finish this for me.” Grimm awkwardly starts, voice almost squeaking from the confusion as he gives the papers another read, trying to find something for him to fix. There's nothing. 

 

Hollow turns their head back to him, and shrugs. Like it’s no big deal at all. Not at all.

 

Grimm takes note on watching his absentminded wishes before saying it around them.

 

* * *

 

They are… going somewhere, and are… doing something. Grimm only dimly awared of how his mate was standing behind a curtain behind the stage when Grimm and Divine had just finished their play, hand waving for him as the crowd below clapping and whistling in excitement. He remembered how he visible gulp and with the fastest pace ever, left the stage to Divine as he followed them to the back of the tent.

 

Grimm ignored how Divine’s eye corner crinkles up.

 

 _Their heat is due in two days,_ Grimm thinks to himself when they are messily making out in the dark corner, _Must be the pheromones_. The troupe performance is a nice background noise as he props them up on a crate and pushes them down, greedy hands already exploring every inches on their body he can reaches. Grimm takes a breath, and shudders. Their scent is so strong it’s a surprise no one has found them yet.

 

Hollow is nuzzling his neck as Grimm nipping down at their chest, claws quiver as they struggle to write they message on his chest. Letters messed up as their mate grinds down at them, fangs digging in small scent glands on their waists.

 

 _“What do you want?”_ Hollow writes, their body is on fire as each breathes they take are hot and wet. They lean their head up to press at his mouth when Grimm leans up, hand clutches at his lower waist. They both rarely make love in darkness, it makes them use only some senses and the feeling followed sometime is a bit too much. Their sense risen up another notch when they do this and Hollow whines when they feel Grimm grinds onto them again, his still clothed erection is hot and heavy against their inner thighs. Grimm growls when his mate digs their claws into his shoulder, can feels how blood begins to gather at the small wound. He then grasps their hand and entwines his fingers with theirs.

 

Grimm moans as their sweet omega hormones work its way into his system, shivers his neck all the way down to his spine. He knows what Hollow wants; from the desperate tension along every cord them, smell it heavily in the air as scent glands hidden under their clothes emitting addictive smell that he love, feel it in how wet Hollow is against him, shaking subtly with the effort it takes not to just throw Grimm against the wall and take him, ravish him, devour him— and he won't pretend he doesn't want it just as much, but...

 

But both of them are still fully clothed and breathing heavily at each other like horny teenagers sneaking behind a con. With how drunk he is on their scent right now, Hollow could easily have had Grimm naked and gasping their name half an hour ago and they didn’t. They’re so far gone with arousal that it might be painful soon and Hollow’s performing cloth is all bunched up and half-fastened, cape crushed and hanging loosely on their shoulder. They doesn’t even let their hand wander from his grip because Grimm hasn’t told them to.

 

Grimm lips at the corner of his mouth, suddenly curious.

 

“I want to keep kissing you, I think.” Grimm answers, voices lower to almost a whisper. He kisses their slender neck, tongue laps at the swollen scent glands. “And we do need to move this to our room, my dear.”

 

Hollow lazily looks up at him and for a moment part of Grimm waits for a shaking of disbelief as they push back at him for dominance, the subsequent act of very thoroughly proving his statement to be an enormous lie.

 

And then there's the part that waits for Hollow to obey the unspoken order, see how much power Grimm really has over them, and that part wins out as his mate bends up to nuzzle a chaste kiss onto Grimm’s cheek again. Fingers never quite leave each other.

 

The Troupe Master has to visibly clenches his jaws to restrain himself from biting them on their inviting swollen glands, can taste his own thick pheromones in his saliva. Being so needy with their approaching heat is one thing, being pushed into an early heat is another. Neither wants to go through another early heat again seeing how it had left them exhausted afterwards and Hollow barely able to get out of bed for days (though it was them who had enticed him into biting them, Grimm makes sure to never let them live it down.)

 

Grimm shoves his face into their shoulder again. It’s been half an hour ago since his answer and somehow between now and then, they have move to Hollow’s old room, movement clumsy as Hollow tried to lead the way and Grimm blindly reached out his hand to search for the right door, too intoxicated by each other scent to remember how to teleport. They remember seeing a Grimmkin or two, but none of them pays them minds as one are to busy involved with another.

 

Grimm has successfully get rid of their restricting cloths, hand heading south. His mate hasn’t utter a single sign of suggestion of escalating, or slowing, and Grimm huffs out a laugh. Wonders if Hollow will keeps on kissing him forever until instructed otherwise.

 

A sound escapes him and Hollow crooks their head, looks at him questioning. 

 

“Nothing,” he chuckles, “Just thinking of how much I love you, that’s all.”

 

Before Hollow can respond in any kind, Grimm pushes off of them, licking a slow line from their chess down to between their legs and whatever they were going to say is lost.

 

* * *

 

There’s a lazy heat, a slow and contented but unwavering kind of passion, as Hollow lays on top of Grimm, lazily nuzzles into his neck. Grimm smiles, hands rubbing their side. His mate is a big and solid presence above him, still slightly warm - an aftermath of their intense heat cycle - and cuddling with them like this makes him feel giggly inside. Their combined scent is everywhere around the nest but it lacks the usual attractive omega sweetness. Their scent is pleasant, soothing and simply _them_.

 

Grimm was actually planning on cleaning both of them up and giving Hollow their contraceptive, alright. His butler is preparing them breakfast right now and Hollow will need their soul gauge refilled soon. He presses a chastened kiss on their snout before moving to get up, but Hollow leans down to press another kiss on him and again they are kissing and it’s all sensual. Grimm lets out a surprise growl; it’s rare for his mate to become so initiate and it’s thrilling whenever they are so.

 

It escalated from there: they are kissing, Grimm holds their waists as Hollow presses their hand on his chest to steady themself, hovering above him as they slowly grinding their hips down onto his stiff member. He purrs as they move slowly, savoring the deep delicious slide of his cock rubbing at their wet slit, not quite pushing in. Loving the way Hollow looks down at him as he returns it. Hollow shudders. Grimm looks up at them as if they are something dangerous, elusive, and yet still with eyes of a man in love. The stare is burning.

 

When they see those eyes flick to their neck and back they lean down, baring their neck to him so Grimm could sink his teeth into their neck. Restabilising their bond and overlapping his previous mark with a fresh one; a small soft crescent on the soft shell of their neck. 

 

Hollow stops their movement. _“Tell me what to do,”_ Hollow writes, and the huff they release is quiet. Plaintive and waiting as Grimm takes his time to nip his bite mark.

 

Grimm takes some more time to nip at their neck before answers with a kiss beneath Hollow’s mask. “Turn over,” Grimm breathes hotly into their shoulder, “On your back for me, love.”

 

The taller one complies instantly, tiny shivers jolting along their smooth black carapace as they scrambling to get off of him. Grimm crawls over them, tucking himself between Hollow’s thighs, settling down against his partner's torso with a soft sigh. Grimm hisses and shivers as mis mate hips suddenly buckled against him, a sharp tingle sparks in his groin and he exhales and pushes down and forward, grinding them together almost by accident, sensation already blurring the edges of thought. Hollow huffs, their ankles hook behind his back as they rock their hips up. Grimm’s hands start skimming Hollow’s shell, distractingly caresses the gnarled scars left all over their body - poorly healed wound in an attempt at transcribed the Seals of Bindings.

 

Grimm hears his mate sigh as he lazily trailing kisses and smooches every scars, body shivering at his hot breaths brushing their sensitive part. Hollow lifts their hand up to claws at left bicep before settles on his back, leaving behind angry red strips. 

 

“Mm-mm,” Grimm smiles against their chest, his extra limp reached up to tug the vessel’s hand down and pins it beside their head, exposing their strong and lean torso. “Can’t let you do that now. You left some deep mark from last night and I have a grand performance tomorrow in my new outfit.”

 

They pout, he chuckles. “Can’t appear too indecent or Bruno and Divine will have my head.”

 

Hollow pouts harder and Grimms almost laughs. With a significant effort, they repeatedly tapping his limp end as he continues to stroke them again.

 

“ _You were torturing me.”_

 

“I thought you like my torture?” Fingers gilding down their side, amused.

 

Hollow half-heartedly glares at him, legs tugging Grimm down to press up at his crotch and his laugh bursts out at that. “You shouldn’t be so energetic right after your heat like this.”

 

 _“Someone rub off on me.”_ The rhythm flatters when a hand sneaks down to flounder their slit. Two experienced fingers part their folds to let two other slide in. Their body is still so soft, so opened after their intense heat, and it eagerly accepts his touches as Grimm easily slide to the knuckles.

 

“Am I?” Grimm says with fondness in his voice, leanings straight up to admire the view of his partner splayed out beneath him. Mesmerized of how Hollow’s hips twitching and twisting slightly at he slowly strokes their inside. They seem a little too relax for his liking and Grimm decides to mess them up a little, finding the little cluster of nerves and pressing it hard, watching as Hollow almost arching up the bed. Their inside convulses around his digits and Hollow looks at Grimm with a mix of hunger and very slight betrayal. Breathing getting heavier as Grimm insists on working them open; he knows how sore and sensitive his mate can get after their heat like this, there’s no need to rush things after all.

 

“We have another hour left before Brumm knocking the door,” Grimm says as he leans to a side, his hand scrambling for a small bottle, eyes never leaves his partner. Towels for cleaning up, check; burning incense for aftermath, check; the bottle, the bottle...

 

Aha. 

 

Grimm leans down again to press a kiss on their mask, brings a small bottle containing clear blue liquid with him. He watches as Hollow watching him opening the lid with his teeth before tipping its content down all over their chest, the void in them dutifully absorbs their remedy immediately, leaving no trace behind. 

 

“Ready?” Grimm asks, and the vessel answers by shifting their hips, obligingly opening their legs’ grip on his back and tilting their pelvis up. If anything, their movement seems a little sluggish - Hollow always gets like that when they have their birth control, and Grimm will take his sweet time to admire the mess he’s made of them. 

 

But then their head lolls to a side and Hollow is looking up at him with _this_ kind of look in their eyes, hips rolling at him and ok, that looks on them sound be illegal.

 

 _“I thought I already am since a week ago?”_ Their fingers tap, and an arm he uses to support his weight almost buckled.

 

Focus, Grimm. “Just need to make sure. Don’t want to strain you too much,” He says. A hand gripping their hip as he pushes inside, and moans loudly. Having to nip their chess to stiffen his sounds, gritting his teeth when Hollow hooks a leg behind his back to guide him deeper in. “Remember last time accident? I seriously don’t want to have Hornet scolding me for making you unavailable for over a week just because you can’t stand up again.”

 

Grimm stops when he’s fully sheathed, his extra limp planting on either sides to support his weight as he reposition himself to press against their pleasure point. His voices stutters as he does so and Hollow makes a hissing sound, bucking unconsciously to drive him in deeper, sighing in pleasure as they succeed. _“You can do anything to me,”_ Their tapping gets quicker, almost messed up. _“I know you won’t h— hurt me,”_ Hollow continues unsteadily, and they look oh so gorgeous all splayed out and vulnerable and all his.

 

He moves their hand to the headboard because Grimm can’t afford to focus their light tapping on his arm anymore. Hollow taps again, but it gets disrupted as Grimm pulls out and rams back into them. _“I’ll let you do it because y—“_ and they break off when Grimm buries his face into their belly to nip at a particularly sensitive scar, bites down hard enough to mark. _“Because you won’t— Grimmm…”_

 

He reads the last part with Hollow body more than their messed up loud tapping. If there’s an ending to that sentence, it’s lost as the scarlet specter deliberately grinding into the nerve cluster and Hollow tighten around him with a high whine.

 

“Beautiful,” Grimm kisses, “Gorgeous, you— _Salvador—“_ Grimm breaks off into a hiss as Hollow - Salvador - knocks their head against the headboard and shudders.

 

They nuzzle into his neck. _“You too,”_ rhyme becomes a little more calmer as they start to get used to his thrusting. _“You are like, storm. Fire.”_

 

Grimm chuckles. Destructive things huh, fitting.

 

They tap more. _“Prescribed burning.”_

 

He turns his head to press at their smooth ivory mask. “Not something you need around often, dear—“

 

Their legs tighten around him, tapping becomes more urgent. _“I need you. Always need you.”_

 

Grimm’s face softened. His mate still hasn’t removed their hand from the headboard but they curl forward and in, using their bigger frame to their advantage as Hollow does their best to press closer to him, softly rubbing their foreheads together. Either emotions run high, but both of them are slightly tired by this point. After heat sex always feels like that. Languid, slow, and easy but also weary and worn; their body open and ready but also sore from the days of abuse at the hands of their own hormones.

 

Grimm murmures into their mask as he presses another kiss. “Good thing you have me huh?” Then a smirk. “Not that you’re doing anything about it.”

 

Hollow gives him a look that can only described as devilish (alright they really need to spend less time with Divine and her group) right before they shove they hip into his next thrust, clenching tightly around him and Grimm almost collapses at that.

 

He blinks, trying to clear his vision as he affectionately shakes his head. “You’re way too energetic,” Grimm says as he hooks his hands beneath their ankles to lift their hips up. The former knight is flushed and rumpled beneath him as the shift in position let him enter them deeper, head resting on his shoulder as Grimm speeds up.

 

Hollow harshly jolts, though, at a particular rough thrust. Their body tense up, rigid in his arms. Grimm immediately stops. “Shit,” he curses lowly, “Hang on.”

 

They look at him questioningly. “I’m pulling out now. I must have strained something.” He answers calmly, reaching back to start to disentangle himself. Maybe he did strained something, which isn’t uncommon when having sex right after a heat.

 

Hollow looks at him, eyes wide, and quickly shake their head, furiously tapping their finger. _“No I’m fine I That was just a little too deep I’m,”_ the vessel writhes beneath him, desperate, shaking.

 

They still haven’t remove their hand from the headbroad.

 

Grimm could just… stop, he realizes. He could just stand up and get away and Hollow would still be here because this is where he told them to be, where _Grimm_ told them to be. But he wouldn’t do that.

 

Grimm settles back down between Hollow’s legs, giving their slender neck a tiny kiss as he sinks back into them. Wordlessly, the troupe master guides reaches up to take his mate hand, lacing his fingers with theirs. “Just let me know when it gets too much, alright?”

 

He feels Hollow’s thumbs clumsily draw a small shape on the back of his hand and Grimm almost choked up on his response. “Love you, too.” He breathes, hot and wet on their neck. He kiss their scent gland. “Love that I can make you happy like this.”

 

He feels Hollow taps some more words onto his palm before they tighten the grip. Hollow’s fingers twitch in the hold, trying to fit their body together as their legs tug him closer. They’re close, and he continues with his steady pace, murmurs something into their neck and Hollow’s right, his voice does drops when he gets close. 

 

“Knot?” Grimm asks, fangs sinking into their shoulder, drawing out inky black void and he laps it all up. Hollow shakes their head before pressing their snout into his neck again, inhaling his scent. _“Not now,”_ they quickly tap. The agonising pleasure of being penetrated by the other man built with every movement of his hips until they are dripping wet, achingly full, and shuddering with need. Spark of pleasure thundered through their body as Grimm’s nipping at them again, rolling his hips thoughtfully to keep Hollow balance. Hollow tightly shut their eyes, their lean body tense and trembling like a violin string. 

 

It’s the sight of them, desperate, writhing and flushed bright and hot beneath him that make Grimm comes. His knot rubbing outside of them raw as Grimm tries to hold his hips still (and fails), and Hollow is coming too, their climax is hot and wet and tethered with an edge of exhaustion. He remembers shouting something, the sound is muffled against their neck, maybe a word, maybe a name he has given to them so many moons ago, he isn’t sure. And Grimm sits there for a while, hides his face in Hollow’s shoulder, basking in their combined scent as his mate slumps against him, the world shattered around them both.

 

A few seconds later, Grimm shifts them both so the pair could lay spooning in the king size bed. Grimm is distractingly rubbing his hand on Hollow’s stomach when a knock on the door breaks the blissful silence between them.

 

“I know what you two are doing in there.” A voice rings out. It isn’t Brumm and slightly high pitch, feminizes. “I think you want to know that breakfast is over and your mate would appreciate having something to refill their soul gauge because I don’t know how long I can keep those runts from stealing their meals. Better be hurry, lovebirds!”

 

Grimm speaks a few moments later, his voice hoarse, slightly glitching on the edge. “That was Divine, isn’t she?”

 

Hollow’s whole body rumbles like they are laughing, and they are playfully pushing at his chess. They’re writing at the plates on his chess, _“She won’t let us live this down.”_

 

Oh she wouldn’t, alright.

**Author's Note:**

> There was suppose to be a soft angst part in here. But for the sake of my healthier mental being, I edit it out. Oh well.
> 
> Also, not entirely explored, but Grimm has two name for Hollow. One is Salvador (means “savior”) which he kinda uses a lot, the other is Reyes (means “royalty”, “king” which he kinda uses when at formal event to assert their and his dominance). Both of them are Spanish and I just think they’re neat alright—
> 
> Oh, and Salvador was before the whole Black Egg things.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [【中译】无形之锁](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392985) by [XXFredricaXX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXFredricaXX/pseuds/XXFredricaXX)




End file.
